


Health in All Applicable States

by ashitanoyuki



Series: The Tower [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I will popularize that tag myself if I have to so help me), (it's not actually a thing in this fic but warning just in case), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bad Reputation, Class Differences, Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lotor is good, Misunderstandings, Other, Rape/noncon isn't explicit but is a major theme, Scared Keith (Voltron), Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Slavery, Sorry Keith, doctor's visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: Lotor has a doctor examine Keith, and learns about his "pet's" unfortunately tragic past.





	Health in All Applicable States

**Author's Note:**

> More dystopian pre-Keitor, go!

Keith slunk out of his bedroom, shaking, the doctor following close behind. Lotor watched, unnerved by the stricken expression on the boy's face as he crawled between the corner of the couch and the wall, shaking. It was a trauma response, he knew. Narti had been much the same after he rescued her from the death chute on Level Three.

“Shall we discuss the results in the kitchen?” Lotor asked the doctor easily, his tone belying his nerves.

The man from Level Six, the only doctor Lotor truly trusted, nodded grimly. “And lock the door if you think your other pets may intrude,” the doctor said, serious. “This isn't something he'll want them to hear.”

Unnerved, Lotor led the doctor to the kitchen and shut the door firmly. “Well?” he demanded.

“I'm prescribing him a specialized diet until he gets his weight up, and he'll need dental work before he's up to chewing without pain,” the doctor said, matter-of-fact. “He'll need to take an antibiotic potion twice daily for a week to clear the fluid from his lungs. And…” The doctor hesitated. “And another potion once per day for ten days, for chlamydia.”

Lotor frowned. “Chlamydia?” he queried.

“It's a sexually transmitted disease,” the doctor said, his voice clipped. “Not uncommon among the lower classes. I'd recommend abstaining from intercourse until he's finished his potion regime.”

Ah.

It made sense. Locked in the dormitories of the gladiator pits, knowing any day could be his last – Lotor could not fault Keith for taking solace in the arms of others. “Very well,” he said easily. “Leave the potions with me, and I'll be sure he takes them.”

The doctor nodded. “I'd recommend being gentle with that one, at first,” he advised. “He's seen trauma.”

Lotor snorted. Whom, among the very lower levels, hadn't? He'd have to advise Keith to be careful in the future, if he sought such comfort from his fellow pets. Such relations, while frowned upon, were rarely prohibited – and if that was a form of comfort Keith desired, Lotor would not keep it from him. Still, there was no reason for his pet to not be safe while seeking carnal solace.

* * *

Hands, all over him. Crawling, touching, _violating _– just like then. Just like back _then. _Keith could hear the jeers of the guards, and he shivered, tucking his chin against his knees.

_“Get ‘im spread!” a guard jeered as Keith laid pinned on his back. “Let's see that cute little hole ‘fore it's too fucked out to close up again!”_

Keith clenched his fists, claws digging into his palms. He wasn't back there, he wasn’t in the arena cells with lewd guards who liked to act like their violating touches were some sort of _reward._. He was with Lotor – fuck. He was with _Lotor._

If anything, he'd be spending his days with his legs spread more often than not. His worst nightmare, come to life.

His mother, even as drugged as she was at all times, had done her best to explain sex to him after the first time a handler had grabbed him and put hands where they weren't welcome. Keith hadn't fully understood until he'd been thrown in the pits and the guards chose to “reward" him for winning his first match. Sex was a vile, terrifying assertion of power, taking pleasure at the pain of another. The truly cruel ones would force pleasure in return – they were far worse than the ones who just took what they wanted from him.

Keith gagged, his stomach churning. That was what Lotor had procured him for. That was his new purpose, his new fate. He'd rather die.

He flinched as someone dropped to a crouch in front of him. He raised his head to meet Narti's unseeing gaze. She tilted her head and offered him a hand. Keith gulped, but took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

He froze as Narti pulled him into an embrace. He stood ramrod still as she smoothed a hand up and down his back, a rhythmic motion, one that reminded him of Krolia in her more coherent moments.

Was she… comforting him?

Narti drew back, but kept a hand on his shoulder. Warily, Keith allowed her to tug him along, drawing him into the living-room proper. She directed him to the couch then pushed on his shoulders; he sat, and she climbed onto the couch, curling into his side.

It was… Nice.

He flinched as the door swung open, and Lotor strode into the room.

“Keith,” Lotor said, imperious. “We need to have a discussion.”

To Keith's surprise, Narti straightened and angled herself at Lotor. Her hands withdrew from Keith and flew in a pattern that Keith had come to realize was her means of communication.

Lotor frowned. “I'm afraid I must insist,” he said. “It regards Keith's health.”

Narti shook her head and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. Lotor sighed. “Keith, would you prefer privacy when discussing your health, or will you allow Narti to stay?” he asked, his tone weary.

Keith curled his shoulders inward. “She can stay,” he said quietly.

“You're sure?” Lotor asked. “I'm certain that while she may disobey me in this matter, if you sent her away, she'd go.”

Keith worried his lower lip between his teeth. Lotor clearly wanted Narti gone – but Keith didn't want to be left alone with his master. “She can stay,” he repeated.

Lotor sighed. “Very well,” he said. “I must speak to you regarding your sexual health.”

Keith's insides turned to ice. He collapsed against Narti, allowing her to take the brunt of his weight; she gripped him closely, running a hand up and down his arm.

“I don't fault you for using sex for comfort,” Lotor said. “Nor will I prohibit you from seeking sex here. But you must be more careful than you were in the arena. You’ve already acquired one sexual disease – thankfully, a treatable one. I should not like for you to acquire any more.”

Narti straightened, her arm sliding from Keith's shoulders. Keith shrank into himself, staring at the floor.

He should have known they'd tainted him, that their cruel, forcible touches had somehow made him diseased. Now even _Lotor _was concerned about touching him. But maybe it was for the best? If it kept Lotor from touching him, then maybe…

Narti's hands flew, trembling, and Keith could recognize the anger in her posture. Lotor frowned, his eyes trained on Narti's hands. “What do you mean?” he asked sharply.

Narti spoke again, rapid patterns that Keith could not hope to follow, and Lotor paled. Slowly, deliberately, he turned back to Keith.

“You _did _want the sex you had, didn't you?” he asked quietly.

Trembling, Keith shook his head. Lotor looked sick.

“I'm sorry, Keith,” Lotor said softly. “Had I known, I would never have approached you about the matter like this.” He took a deep breath. “I swear, no one will ever again touch you without your consent. These potions I ask you to take will heal what those _monsters _inflicted upon you.” Lotor took a deep breath. “If you remember their names and descriptions, I will have them killed for you.”

Keith shook his head, having never bothered to pay attention to his abusers. “I don’t know who they were,” he said quietly. “They never exactly told me their names.”

“Still,” Lotor said, “I'm sorry, Keith.”

Keith grimaced. “Why?” he asked, his voice small.

“Because no one should touch you without your consent. No one should _force _you.” Lotor took a deep breath. “Not even me. I am aware of your position, and I am aware of my reputation – but I promise you, Keith, I will never lay a hand on you.” He shivered. “I will still ask that you take the potions for your own health – not for my sake. You will remain unmolested in my care.”

Keith stared at Lotor, disbelieving. “But,” he said finally. “Your appetites–”

“Are a legendary lie,” Lotor said firmly. “If I am believed to be a sadistic rapist, no one will inquire after the wellbeing of my pets, and no one from the lower classes will attempt to meddle with my affairs. I have cultivated a false reputation, it’s true, but I swear, you are not in danger – not from me.”

Narti squeezed Keith's shoulder and inclined her head.

Fuck. Acxa had said that Lotor was kind, but…

Still, Keith had lived in fear, even with that assurance.

“Why did you take me, then?” he croaked, his head spinning. The guards had implied that Lotor wanted to take his carnal pleasure from Keith – and if he didn’t, then why _had _he taken him?

Lotor regarded him seriously. “Because you didn't deserve to be executed,” he said quietly. “I know it's not much of a life, being a pet – but it was the best I could do for you. Now that you're mine, I just want you to find what semblance of happiness and freedom that you can in this tower. You owe me nothing, and I will never lay a hand on you.”

It was like a dam inside him burst. A sob hitched in Keith’s throat, and suddenly he was crying, curling into himself, his face buried in his knees.

“Thank you,” Keith croaked. _“Thank you.”_

“Don't thank me,” Lotor murmured. “Not when it was the only thing I could think to do.”

The only thing he could think to do. Sure. Keith had heard countless platitudes, regrets from numerous persons – usually newcomers, but the occasional citizen born in the tower – and yet, _none _of them had ever raised a hand to help him. Not until Lotor.

And now, as he raised tear-reddened eyes to meet Lotor’s despondent gaze, for the first time, he truly believed that Lotor meant him no harm. That Lotor had saved him with no real ulterior motive.

For the first time in his life, Keith felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this was rough to write. It's one thing to verbally plot Keith's backstory and trauma out when talking with a friend, but it's something else entirely to write it down. This shit got heavy. I'd cry "blame Wisttic!" for the Keith backstory, but we came up with it together, so...
> 
> Friendly reminder that this series will have endgame healthy/consensual Keitor! I know a lot of people seek out Keitor for baddirtywrong/unhealthy drama, but that's not how I write Keitor, or Lotor in general. Sorry to disappoint!
> 
> (And also let that be a disclaimer to people who read my stuff for positive and/or nuanced Lotor takes: I can't write bad-guy Lotor, so PLEASE don't worry about how Lotor comes across to a lot of people at first in this fic. If someone wants to be inspired by what I've written thus far and write something similar with Lotor as an evil villain, feel free and live your best life! I just personally can't conceptualize evil!Lotor, so... sorry, he's a good boy with a bad reputation here.) (And yeah I'm drawing on my own personal bewilderment at the fandom casting VLD Lotor as a rapist-type character when this incarnation was never like that????????)


End file.
